Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan
(Formerly) |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 |oneshot = |tv series = Guardians of the Galaxy |web series = |game = |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (flashback) Avengers: Endgame Prelude |actor = Zoe Saldana Ariana Greenblatt (young) |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Gamora was a former Zen Whoberian assassin and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She became the adopted daughter of Thanos Rex and adopted sister of Nebula after he killed half of her race. She served him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways and avenge her family. She was hired to steal the Orb, and became caught up in the quest, becoming friends with the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. After the battle of Xandar, she left to work with them all. Having made a deal with the Sovereign to kill the Abilisk, Gamora was able to take back custody of Nebula with the intention of finally bringing her to justice in Xandar. The mission to punish Nebula was delayed however when Gamora and the Guardians came into contact with Ego, the long lost father of Peter Quill. While Ego claimed to just want to bond with his son, Gamora was suspicious and, alongside Nebula who had freed herself, discovered Ego's evil intentions to destroy and rebuild the universe. Upon this discovery, the Guardians teamed up to destroy the living planet, succeeding with the help from Mantis, who joined the group, but at the cost of Yondu Udonta sacrificing his life. After Udonta's death, Gamora finally confessed that she had romantic feelings to Quill and started a relationship with him. Years later, Gamora and the Guardians intercepted a distress call sent by Asgardian Thor, who warned them that Thanos had begun searching for the Infinity Stones himself. Realizing what he intended to do with them, Gamora led her friends to Knowhere to procure the Aether, only for both it and Gamora to be captured by Thanos himself. Thanos took Gamora to Vormir, where he sacrificed her against her will in order to obtain the Soul Stone, a process that trapped Gamora's soul inside the Soulworld. However, she was brought her back by Thanos, who used the Reality and Soul Stone, and survived the Snap. Now on Earth, Gamora stayed behind while Nebula and Rocket helped the Avengers to ambush Thanos and get the stones. Following Thanos' death at the hands of Thor, she became an honory member of the Avengers and stayed on Earth while Nebula, Yondu Udonta, Rocket Raccoon were offworld doing important business. In 2023, she joined her fellow Avengers in the Time Heist, traveling to Morag in 2014 with Nebula and War Machine to retrieve the Power Stone, creating an alternate timeline in the process. After claiming the Power Stone, Gamora and War Machine returned to the present while Nebula was suddenly kidnapped by 2014 version of Thanos, who learned how the future would unfold, causing a major divergence from the established timeline. Acting upon the obtained intelligence, Thanos successfully brought his armies from 2014 to the future where Gamora eventually turned against him after learning her tragic future. It was there that Gamora and the 2014 version of Gamora would encounter each other during the Battle of Earth. In the aftermath of Stark's sacrifice during the battle to use the Infinity Stones to eliminate Thanos and those loyal to him, Gamora attended Tony Stark's funeral to honor him and rejoined the Guardians of the Galaxy while the past version of Gamora returned to her own timeline. External Links * Category:Assassins Category:Black Order Members Category:Cyborgs Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Mercenaries Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Thanos Family Category:Zen Whoberians